


Sloth

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [51]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Implied Relationships, Post - Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could be such a sloth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sloth

He felt her move beside him but didn't bother to open his eyes—it would take too much effort. Instead, he adjusted himself, following her warmth while he kept his arm draped on her side.

He heard her lift up what seemed to be the small alarm clock on the dresser and set it back down before calling out to him softly, "Ed, wake up."

"Mmm…don' wanna…" he half-whined.

"But we gotta." He heard her say as she stifled a yawn.

"C'mon…shop doesn' open to-day…" he mumbled into his pillow, eyes still closed.

"Even so, we have a lot of chores to get done." He felt her try to free herself from his grasp only to give up almost immediately. "Ed," she said, elongating his name.

"Win _ry_ ," he whispered back in her ear. He finally opened his eyes, rubbing some of the drowsiness away with one of his hands while the other held her in place. "Let's just stay here a bit longer," he pleaded as he kissed her cheek and made his way down to her shoulder. "I just wan' us to have some peace and quiet… just wanna be  _alone_ with  _you_." He caressed her arm before wrapping it around her again, pulling her close to him. "So, whada'ya say?"

He could almost hear her smile while releasing a soft sigh of defeat. "You can be such a sloth sometimes," she commented, pulling the covers towards them. "But then, so can I."

He grinned in satisfaction as he pulled her into his chest, his arms still around her abdomen as they prepared to sleep. "Love ya," he said before digging his face into her hair and closing his eyes once again.

"Me too, Ed," he heard her reply happily. "Me too."


End file.
